


I'm sorry Tubbo... (Dadschlatt angst)

by 3urn1ng_pile



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Family, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Other, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3urn1ng_pile/pseuds/3urn1ng_pile
Summary: Schlatt knew that what he was doing was fucked up, but he wanted to do this for tubbo. (Word count 497).
Relationships: Jschlatt & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	I'm sorry Tubbo... (Dadschlatt angst)

Schlatt knew that what he was doing was fucked up, but he wanted to do this for tubbo. "Hey dad?" The words made Schlatt feel an indescribable amount of guilt, but nonetheless, he replied as calmly as he could. "You okay Toby?" 

"Where are we going?" Schlatt had to think up an answer on the spot. "Well Tubbo, it's a surprise!" He looked down to Tubbo as his face lit up, he felt the back of his throat tighten as he held back his tears .He knew what he dad to do next. "Looks like we're far out enough..." Schlatt muttered to himself. 

Tubbo was too excited to be listening as he squeezed the bee Teddy in his right arm and his father's hand in his left. Schlatt felt that it was time. "'Kay kid, you stay here and I'll be back in a sec, got it?" Tubbo responded with an eager nod and he waved to his dad as he watched him wander off. 

Hours had passed since then, Schlatt could only hope that Philza came through in his end of the deal with taking care of Tubbo. Schlatt knew that he was unfit to be a father as he grew more aware on how alcohol was taking over his life, but no matter how much he tried,he couldn't quit. He didn't want his own son growing up in that type of environment, so him and his friend Phil made an arrangement of sorts so that Tubbo could experience a happy childhood. 

He lifted himself off of his sofa and walked aimlessly to his sons former bedroom, knocking over a few bottles accidentallyin the process. Memories came flooding in of Schlatt decorating that very room, he walked in and gazed at the honey yellow wallpaper, For some reason Tubbo had an obsession with bee's, he had no clue how it started, but he still decorated his sons room with as much bee stuff as he could find. He glanced at Toby's clothes lay neatly in a pile "I should probably give those to Phil later..." 

Schlatt felt the guilt eating away as him as the realisation sinked in that Tubbo would probably forget about Schlatt being his real father, his son was 3, so the odds that he'll actually remember any of this are extremely low. Schlatt sat down on Toby's bed and stared off into space for what felt like hours, until he received a message from Phil. He frantically opened his phone, hoping nothing bad happened with the transfer. 

Ph1lza: I've got him w/ me at home rn 👍. 

He felt a sigh of relief that his son was able to get to his new home safely 

Jschlatt: kk, I'll come over with his stuff l8r.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I haven't really written anything in a while and I wanted to give it a go!!! I may be adding more chapters to this 0__0


End file.
